Yamoshi
|JapName=オリジナル超サイヤ人 |RomName=Orijinaru Sūpā Saiya-jin |Race = Saiyan |Date of birth = |Date of death = Implied 238 Before Age (2238 Before Age in English dub) |Height = }} The Original Super Saiyan (オリジナル超サイヤ人, Orijinaru Sūpā Saiya-jin) was an unnamed Saiyan who could transform into a Super Saiyan. He was originally thought to be nothing more than a myth. Overview Vegeta states that the last Super Saiyan to appear was a thousand years prior (three thousand in the English Dub). The original legend of the Super Saiyan was more about his power than the Saiyan himself, stating that he had achieved a level of power so overwhelming that it could only be maintained in a transformed state. When the anime episode was released, a filler scene in the episode "Goku's New Power" was added showing the Super Saiyan as a Great Ape with yellowish colored fur instead of the standard brown.Dragon Ball Z episode 66, "Goku's New Power" The Super Saiyan was fabled to have been destroyed by his own power, and the filler visual in the anime suggests that his power destroyed the planet that he was on. Vegeta states that the Original Super Saiyan destroyed the original Saiyan Homeworld immediately after his transformation, thus forcing the remaining Saiyan survivors to flee to Planet Plant. In the series, the form was believed to be a myth, until Vegeta began to suspect that Goku was a Super Saiyan after seeing his drastic increase in power in a short period of time. Vegeta's suspicions are not confirmed until later, when Goku transforms against Frieza, and states that he was a Super Saiyan. Techniques *'Self Destruction' Trivia *In the manga, Vegeta's monologue about the Super Saiyan informs the audience of the legend. However, unlike the anime, the monologue in the manga is not accompanied by visual account, therefore, the general assumption that the original Super Saiyan was a golden furred Ape is anime-exclusive. *The Golden Great Ape transformation created in Dragon Ball GT is very similar to the Original Super Saiyan's appearance in Vegeta's flashback. It may be possible Toei Animation based this transformation off what they had created years prior. *It is theorized that the Original Super Saiyan was responsible for the destruction of the Saiyans' original homeworld (as both the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans and Dragon Ball GT tell that Saiyans were not originally from Planet Vegeta). *It is possible that he was about to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 but failed, and this could be how Elder Kai knew about the Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4. *According to the manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock series, Bardock was sent back into the past to fight Chilled, after Chilled's defeat by Bardock when he turned Super Saiyan Chilled told a henchman of his to pass down to his family to beware a "blonde warrior that is a Saiyan" and this seemed to have reached all the way to Frieza's generation, now since this happened Bardock could be the Saiyan that has been talked about in legend. Now this can only be true if the manga is canon which as of right now it hasn't been confirmed. * References Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z